wof_the_enemy_withinfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Queen Porcelain
Titan Queen Porcelain is the primary and only ruler of The Empire of Dry Wind. Unlike her eternal enemy, Titan Queen Hurricane, she does not rule through fear nor brute force; instead, she forces propaganda onto young dragonets, until they reach the age when they are old enough to be placed into the empire's caste system and, by extension, under her control. Rebellion against her is impossible due to her extreme strictness and control over her subjects, though if one were to remove their necklace she would lose her magical power over them (though not their loyalty; propaganda runs deep). Her main fortress is The Ivory Castle, which resides within the heart of The Pristine City. Appearance Porcelain, despite her unflattering portrayal by the dragons outside of her empire, is a stunningly beautiful dragoness. Her scales are a clean, perfect white, striped with a lovely blue color that glimmers in the light. Her horns, claws, and ruff of spikes are a shiny silvery color, accenting her pure scales. The queen's eyes, the only part of her not stereotypically IceWing in color, are a unique tone of purplish-red that is considered to be an exclusively royal trait within the empire. She is built graceful but strong, as any IceWing of noble blood typically is; her tail is long, her wings narrow and flexible, and her neck arched gracefully and chin raised. Porcelain wears moderate amounts of jewelry, including rings around her horns, talons, and tail, multiple earrings, a fine circlet atop her forehead instead of a heavy crown typical of pre-Empire queens, and a circular pendant on a chain around her neck, said to depict one of the moons. None of her jewelry is enchanted, save for her necklace, which enables her to control the minds and bodies of her dragons in a similar manner to the Othermind of Pantalan myth. Personality Porcelain is a very stiff, formal queen, often distant from her kingdom. It is a rare occasion that she leaves the Ivory Castle on an average day, though she does depart once a year for the Ceremony of Placement, when a dragonet is indoctrinated into the caste system of the kingdom and recieves his or her circle medallion. Despite her courteous, elegant exterior, Porcelain is an incredibly intelligent, and cruel dragoness. She uses her magic to manipulate her tribe, keeping them dependent on her and perfectly obedient. From a young age, dragonets are indoctrinated to obey and worship her, though this teaching is secured by their pendants' control over them. She is not an aggressive dragoness by any means, though she often sends her soldiers to battle against the Empire of Many Storms to keep Hurricane from expanding her territory any further. Biography Early Life More flying in soon... Young Adulthood More flying in soon... Adulthood More flying in soon... Relationships Name More flying in soon... Name More flying in soon... Quotes More flying in soon... Trivia *Porcelain's colors were partially inspired by the Porcelain Dragon in the mobile game DragonVale. *She, along with Hurricane, was originally intended to be a hybrid; in her case, between an IceWing and a SandWing. Gallery More flying in soon... Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Titan Queens Category:Royalty Category:Animus